1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine tool arrangement and, more particularly, to an arrangement wherein an arbor with a cutting tool mounted thereon is adapted to be driven by an electrical motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known is a machine tool arrangement wherein an upright spindle connected at one end to a rotor shaft of a driving motor has an opening at its lower end in which a complementary arbor is adapted to be conformably received and fixed circumferentially to the spindle with a plurality of bolts. For example, if the arbor is relatively large, two workers are required for fixing; while one supports the arbor as it is received in a spindle opening, the other fixes the arbor to the spindle by means of the bolts. Alternatively, if one worker is to do the work, he must fix the arbor in the spindle opening with the aid of an auxiliary support stand which supports the arbor.
This process is very time-consuming and quite dangerous. Further it is difficult to provide an automatic fixing of the arbor.